The overall objective is to isolate and determine the nature, ontology and species specificity of morphologically distinct structural lens proteins. The relationship of this protein to the development of lens cataract is to be explored. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Maisel, H., Lieska, N. and Alcala, J. The effect of urea on chick lens proteins. Ophthal. Res., 7: 416-419, 1975. Maisel, H., Perry, M., Alcala, J., and Waggoner, P. The structure of chick lens water-insoluble material. Ophthal. Res. 8: 55-63, 1976.